1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is glucosyl phosphotriesters of derivatives of thymidine having an activity against the retroviruses, in particular against HIV-1 and HIV-2.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous efforts have been devoted to the search for and the development of means for the detection of antibodies, of the prevention and treatment of this type of infection. For the prevention and treatment of the infections caused by HIV-1 and HIV-2 it has been suggested that the virus be placed in contact in vitro with derivatives of nucleosides.
In EP 0216510, is described the utilization of derivatives of purine bases, such as 2', 3'-dideoxyinosine (ddI), 2', 3'-dideoxyguanosine (ddG) or 2', 3'-dideoxyadenosine (ddA), and of the corresponding mono- and triphosphates.
Other antiviral nucleosides, constituted by derivatives of 3'-azido 3'-deoxythymidine (AZT) are described in EP 0196175.